1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transition metal compound useful as a catalyst component for olefin polymerization, a catalyst for olefin polymerization and a process for producing an olefinic polymer. In more particular, the present invention relates to a new transition metal compound being able to be easily synthesized, a catalyst component for olefin polymerization comprising said transition metal compound, a catalyst for olefin polymerization exhibiting a high polymerization activity in polymerization of the olefin using said transition metal compound, and a process for efficiently producing an olefinic homopolymer and copolymer using said catalyst component for olefin polymerization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reports concerning the polymerization of olefins such as ethylene, propylene and the like using a nickel and palladium compound as the transition metal component of a catalyst have been widely known. For example, a process using a complex containing a phosphorane compound as a ligand is reported in 1) U. Klabunbe, S. D. Ittel, Journal of Molecular Catalysis, Vol. 41(1987), 123; U. Klabunbe, R. Mulhaupt, A. H. Janowicz, J. Calabrese and S. D. Ittel, Journal of Polymer Science, A, Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 25(1987), 1989; U. Klabunbe, T. H. Tulip, D. C. Roe and S. D. Ittel, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry Vol. 334(1987), 141, and 2) W. Keim, R. Appel, A. Storeck, C. Kruger and R. Goddard, Angewandte Chemie International Edition in English, Vol. 26(1987), 1012, or 3) H. Nakazawa, S. Igai and K. Imaoka, Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Hei 8-143623. A process using a nickel complex having a chelate type Nxe2x80x94O ligand is reported in S. Y. Desjardins, K. J. Cavell, J. L. Hoare, B. W. Skelton, A. N. Sobolev, A. H. White and W. Keim, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry Vol.544(1997), 163, and a process using a complex having a diimine type ligand prepared by glyoxal, a diketone and acenaphthene quinone with various kind of substituted aniline compounds in 5) L. K. Johnson, C. M. Killian and M. Brookhart, Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol.117(1995), 6414; L. K. Johnson, S. Mecking and M. Brookhart, Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol.118(1996), 267; C. M. Killian, D. J. Tempel, L. K. Johnson and M. Brookhart, Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 118 (1996), 11664 and WO 96/23010.
WO 96/23010 describes in Example 205 that an oligomer is obtained by contacting ethylene with a catalyst using a complex of 2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidenebis[(4s)-4-methyl-2-oxazoline]nickel bromide and methylaluminoxane.
However, these catalysts have been not always satisfied from the viewpoint of polymerization activity in olefin polymerization.
From the above-mentioned circumstances, the subject to be solved by the present invention, namely, the object of the present invention is to provide a new transition metal compound being able to be easily synthesized and useful as a catalyst component for olefin polymerization, a catalyst component for olefin polymerization comprising said transition metal compound, a catalyst for olefin polymerization exhibiting a high polymerization activity in polymerization of the olefin using said transition metal compound, and a process for efficiently producing an olefinic homopolymer and copolymer using said catalyst component for olefin polymerization.
The present invention relates to a transition metal compound represented by the following formula (2) or (3), a catalyst component for olefin polymerization comprising said transition metal compound, a catalyst for olefin polymerization using said transition metal compound and (C) and/or (D) described below, a catalyst for olefin polymerization using (A), (B), and (C) and/or (D) described below, and a process for producing an olefinic polymer wherein olefins are homopolymerized or olefins are copolymerized with other olefins and/or other polymerizable unsaturated compound using any one of catalysts for olefin polymerization. 
M represents a nickel atom, a palladium atom, a cobalt atom, a rhodium atom or a ruthenium atom, and J represents a coordinating compound, respectively in the general formula (2) or (3). N represents a nitrogen atom and O represents an oxygen atom. Each of R1, R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, or a cyano group, all of R1s, all of R2s and all of R3s may be the same or different respectively, and they may be arbitrarily bonded to form a ring. Provided that all of R1s are not hydrogen atoms at the same time. The symbol xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d represents an integer satisfying an equation, 0xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa65. Each of T1 and T2 independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, a sulfonyloxy group or a substituted silyl group. T1 and T2 may be arbitrarily bonded to form a ring. (A); a bisoxazoline compound represented by the general formula (1) described below, 
N represents a nitrogen atom and O represents an oxygen atom. Each of R1, R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, or a cyano group, all of R1s, all of R2s and all of R3s may be the same or different respectively, and they may be arbitrarily bonded to form a ring. Provided that all of R1s are not hydrogen atoms at the same time. The symbol xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d represents an integer satisfying an equation, 0xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa65.
(B); a compound of nickel, palladium, cobalt, rhodium or ruthenium.
(C) one or more of aluminum compounds selected from (C1)-(C3) described below:
(C1); an organoaluminum compound represented by the general formula, E1aAlZ3-a,
(C2); a cyclic aluminoxane having a structure represented by the-general formula, {xe2x80x94Al(E2)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}b,
(C3); a linear aluminoxane having a structure represented by the general formula, E3{xe2x80x94Al(E3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94}cAlE32,
(wherein each of E1, E2 and E3 is a hydrocarbon group, and all of E1s, all of E2s and all of E3s may be the same or different. Z represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom and all of Zs may be the same or different. The symbol xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d represents a numeral satisfying an equation, 0xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa63, b represents a numeral of 2 or more, and c represents an integer of 1 or more).
(D) a boron compound of any one of (D1)-(D3) described below:
(D1); a boron compound represented by the general formula, BQ1Q2Q3,
(D2); a boron compound represented by the general formula, G30(BQ1Q2Q3Q4 )xe2x88x92,
(D3); a boron compound represented by the general formula, (Lxe2x80x94H)+(BQ1Q2Q3Q4)xe2x88x92,
(wherein B is a tri-valent boron atom, Q1,2, Q3 and Q4 respectively are a halogen atom, an alkyl group, a halogenated alkyl group, a substituted silyl group, an alkoxy group or a di-substituted amino group and they may be the same or different G+ is an inorganic or organic cation. L is a neutral Lewis base and (L-H)+ is a Brxcfx86nsted acid).